The Party and the Dance
by Dark-Side-Of-Sweetness
Summary: One-Shot. It's Peters engagement party and two people are definitely not enjoying themselves. Until, of course, they join forces to escape. They hide, they dance, the fall asleep in anothers arms; but what will come out of this. Not sure of catagory. R


**Kay, so hi. I know I supposed to be writing the next chapter of Stand in the Rain, but for some reason that fic isn't appealing to me right now (I also have the dreaded **_**writers block **_***le gasp*) so I thought I'd write a little one shot. STILL about Jill/Ed :D because I'm like that. **

***about a week later* I'm still not done! Eh… I'm busy ya know. I'm sick and have been for the last **_**two weeks**_** *err… Another **_**le gasp**_*** So yeah. I also didn't get into the secondary school I wanted to, but sure I got into St. Als so idc anymore (: I was going to write the next morning but I'm fine with this. If you're not then please tell me. (:**

The rain was pouring against Jill Poles window, she had always liked rain, not that she didn't like sun. Jill just preferred rain.

Her head was leaning against the window, watching the drops slide down the smooth glass pane._ "_Relaxing._" _she thought.

She could still hear the sounds of an ongoing ball, Peter's engagement party to Adelaide of someplace or another. Jill really didn't care. She wasn't the only one.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Jill? Are you in there?" Edmund Pevensies voice echoed through the door.

She didn't answer.

"Come on, Peter's wondering where you are." Still no reply.

He knew she was doing this on purpose. She loved winding him up.

Not long after they had arrived back in Narnia for the last time, he and Jill were talking more than back in England. He and Jill were now taking horse rides together, and in general, were getting on very well as friends.

Eustace though, didn't like this as he thought that Jill and Edmund had a thing for each other. This confused Edmund very much so. He laughed to himself at the memory.

"_Ed? Are you awake?"_

"_No, go to sleep." He replied sleepily._

"_Yes you are. Ed, I have a question."_

_He sat up. "Go on then, what is so important."_

"_What do you think of Jill?" He asked. The mention of Jill made Edmunds heart start beating faster. This also confused Edmund a lot._

"_She's a very good friend. She listens when I have something to say and doesn't complain whatever the situation." He didn't think about what he said, not really realizing in his sleepy haze._

"_So… Do you like her?"_

"_Yes I should say so. Why."_

"_You don't _like_ like her, do you?"_

"_What do you mea…? Oh. No I don't Eustace, we're just friends. Go to sleep."_

"_Okay, night…" Edmund fell asleep before his head hit the pillow._

Bringing himself back to the present, he knocked on Jill's door again.

"Come on Jill. I promise I'll make it up to you. Just come back to the party _please_."

There was a shuffle from behind the door, and Jill opened it.

"Fine, but we're going where _I _want on next horse ride."

Edmund thought that Jill looked very pretty in her lilac colored, soft silk dress. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun, for it had grown longer after being in Narnia for nearly three years now. Small ringlets of golden hair hung out of the bun and framed her small heart shaped face.

"Let's go." She pushed past him and he had to jog to keep up.

"Are you mad at me Jill?" asked Edmund

"No. I'm just tired." She yawned.

"Me too. Just have a few dances and pretend you don't feel well. Peter will leave you off for that." He replied

"Fine." They had reached the grand hall by now. They paused, glanced at each other, and walked through the large doors.

Some of the centaurs were taking turns playing songs in turn for the High King and new Queen of Narnia, who were spinning away on the dance floor.

Jill could see Lucy talking to a young man, maybe a year older than Lucy, who had red ruffled hair and a large smile. Both of them were smiling, she made a mental note to ask Lucy about him later.

Meanwhile Edmund had spotted Peter across the room, on the dance floor, and started pulling Jill towards him.

"Peter, hey Peter, I found her." He yelled to Peter from not far away. Peter turned around when he heard Edmund and waved him over with Jill.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Uh," started Edmund, thinking of a way to structure their excuse to leave. "Jill wasn't feeling well so she went outside to get some fresh air, that's where I found her." he added at the end "Thinking about it, I don't feel well either."

"Hmm," Edmund could see Peter was mulling it over in his mind. "Maybe you two should go outside for some more fresh air, if that doesn't help, go to bed. And that's an order." He sounded serious but the smile broke through the concerned, tense look on his face.

"Are you sure," asked Jill, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "You don't mind us leaving?"

"Of course not, go on. I might see you later." He smiled. He then spotted someone from across the room, who was waving Peter over. "Must go, hope you feel better soon."

Jill and Edmund made their way across the floor towards the door.

"That's a relief." muttered Jill after they left. Edmund gave a snort of laughter.

"Sure is." he replied.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"That," he paused with a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know."

They laughed and walked outside. It had stopped raining by now but the air was still heavy with mist and the grass still wet.

"It's quite a nice evening." thought Jill aloud. Edmund hummed in reply.

They stood in the garden in silence for quite a while, until Jill yawned.

"I'm tired." She whined.

"You look it." teased Edmund. She pushed him lightly but paused, braking into another yawn.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room. I think I've tortured you enough this evening."

"Yeah, you have." She paused for a moment. "You know, I didn't dance even _once_ tonight." She sighed. "Oh well, there's always the next ball."

Edmund could still here music playing from the Grand Hall. They were playing all slow songs now, because everybody was too tired to dance quickly anymore.

He turned to Jill.

"Don't wait till the next ball, dance with me." He said, holding his hand out to her.

"Right now, outside?" she asked.

"Why not." He shrugged. And so she took his hand and placed one arm on his shoulder. He placed his free hand on the small of her back, pulling her slightly closer.

They stood there, swaying in time to the music and turning in small circles for a few minutes.

Jill yawned again and Edmund let go of her hand.

"Bed time." he stated sternly.

"_You_ asked _me_ to dance." She replied gruffly.

"I'll carry you." He bribed, knowing she couldn't be bothered walking.

She murmured something inaudible and held out her arms. He picked her up bridal style and started walking to her room. He passed Lucy in the hall who eyed them as if she knew something they didn't. Edmund cocked his eyebrow at his sister but continued walking. Walking down a hall close to her room he started talking to Jill, only to realize she was asleep.

When he got to Jill's room he opened the door with his elbow, being careful not the bang Jill's head in the process or wake her up. He laid her down on the bed, took a blanket and covered her in it.

"_She looks very peaceful._" He thought, smiling at the content look on her face. And then he walked out, closing the door quietly as not to wake her, and headed to his room where he fell asleep nearly straight away.

**So that's a little one shot for not updating recently or at all in fact. **

**So yes I am working on the next chp of Stand in the Rain, so please don't hate on me for not updating, I have a bad case of WRITERS BLOCK *le gasp* *full capitals :O* But it's slowly fading… I hope. **

**Yeah that's it. If you have any questions, **_**pm me**_**! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL. Especially those who review. I **_**lavelavelave**_** those people (:**

**Byee 3**

_**Dark-Side-Of-Sweetness **_


End file.
